The Tile
by mike007777
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is an alternative universe? Is there another version of the world we stand on? The Tiles delves into this question,that there isn't just one, but millions.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Official Chicago Police Department Document. _

_Property of Baseilight inc. Not for reproduction, punishable under federal law. _

_July 23rd, 4983_

_Text recordings of Jeremiah Pool, found among the debris of the bunker. _

_March the 2nd, 4978_

Many people say that the universe is vast. That much is true I suppose. But believing that it is infinite it pure nonsense. What I am about to say may be punishable or considered treason. I do in fact question what the "good" people of Baselight have been spitting at us. For I have seen the truth. It our mission to explore this galaxy, they spread the news of planets that could possibly harbor life. That the toxic we breathe everyday could in fact be a thing of the past. The already talk about how within the next hundred years we will be ferrying people to this new Earth. Oh, how the crowds rejoiced! Our children shall live, they all screamed.

But I know this to be nothing but a lie. Baselight knows they are on a sinking ship. But unlike the honorable captain, Baselight has no intention on going down with it. I have reviewed the papers, I have hacked the computer system that runs this town. They pictures they have showed us are nothing more than a cleverly computer generated image.

The facts are this; Baselight is looking for a way out. They have wrapped themselves in more lies then they can keep up with. I have come to peace with the fact that the average adult males lives to be 40. I also know that as this statistic will only go down. We are on a dying planet. Now, about Baselight. They are currently attempting to build a sort of filter that can be implanted in the throat that filters out the toxics in the air. Here's the catch, only the miserably rich can afford it.

They plan on eliminating 60% of the population. But that's just business. When I leak this to the press, I don't think they will let me live for long. But I only had about 10 years left anyway right? This was Jeremiah Pool… my only regret was living in the first place

_This document is to be processed and then deleted. _

**Chapter 1**

Peace. It was merely a few months after the fire lord had been defeated. Zuko and Aang, together as Fire lord and Avatar, had worked on settling the disputes between the nations, working on bringing peace to a world that had been burned by hatred. Together, they went from village to village, in an attempt to bring peace. For some it was easier, others were too hurt to listen. Zuko had told Aang that this would happen, but it still hurt to see their pain. They did not know that their world was about to change.

Aang had been ridding on Appa for what felt like days, but it was merely hours. Perhaps it was the anticipation of seeing his friends again; of seeing Katara again. Aang frowned and starting toying with his necklace. Zuko walks over to Aang, seeing his discomfort

"What's wrong Aang? We're seeing everyone again after these long months!"

Aang sighed, "That's the problem."

Zuko sat down beside Aang, "I don't understand."

Aang closed his eyes, "I haven't seen her since we kissed. After that day, we left. I guess I was avoiding her, but I don't know why!"

Zuko put his hand on Aang shoulder,

"I'm sure she's missed you."

Aang was cold from the wind, it felt icy and cut his face, making his tears burn as they flew into the wind.

"If she has even forgiven me. I left without saying anything! What's wrong with me?"

Zuko smiled, "She knows you have duties as the Avatar. Katara would never have asked you to stay."

Aang shrugged, "Maybe, but that doesn't mean what I did was right."

Zuko patted Aang shoulder and walked towards the back of the saddle.

They rode for most of the night, determined to reach their friends. The night was cold, and it made them weary and tired. They did not stop but only to let Appa drink. Many times they would see smoke rise from the woods, and sensed a warm home with a cozy fire. All they could was fire bend, and keep their hands warm. It was near midnight when Appa started to fall. It was a slow fall, perhaps a few feet a minute. It took Zuko nearly ten minutes to notice their altitude change. He stared off the edge and noticed he could see the nests in the trees very clearly.

"I think Appa is sleeping." He remarked as Aang awoke from a restless sleep.

Aang jumped over to Appas head and checked his eyes.

Appas eyes where hazy, and red.

Aang turned to Zuko, concerned, "We need to stop. I know we were set on getting there tonight, but Appa needs to stop for the night."

Zuko frowned, "Fine."

They lowered Appa into a bank by a river. It was an outcropping with a nice sandy beach. Zuko walked around, making sure it was a good place to sleep. The trees kept good cover, Appa could sleep under them. The river was to deep and wide for a person to swim across. If a boat were to make its way across, we would here it bank on the rocks. He could sleep with his back to the water and watch the woods.

"What are you doing?" Asked Aang as he prepared his bedding.

Zuko turned around and smiled, "I guess I'm just used to being a fugitive. I can't sleep without checking everything."

Aang smiled and stared up at the stars, "It's hard to believe that nothing is hunting me. First it was you, and then it was your sister. I always used to sleep with my staff in hand, in case."

Zuko grimaced, remembering who he used to be. It always hurt to relive those dark days.

Zuko pulled his bed off Appa and threw it on the ground.

"Let's get some sleep." He said and collapsed on the ground. He looked over and Aang was already asleep. He stared up at the stars and started counting; it helped him to sleep.

"Zuko."

Zuko awoke in a field. He turned, and Aang was gone. He reached for his swords and they weren't there. He stood up and looked around him; he wasn't at the river anymore. He was in a field of wheat. Suddenly he realized he knew this place. He turned to the north and saw his palace in the distance.

"Zuko, where are you?"

He turned around and saw a figure standing at the edge of the grass.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

"Zuko! I'm lost!"

Zuko was tired of this; he started to run towards them.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He screamed.

" Jeem'say" It spoke, then turned are ran.

Zuko awoke and screamed and unsheathed his sword. He was back at the river, it was morning. He was covered in sweat, but he was chilled. Aang was filling his canteen by the water, and turned when Zuko screamed.

"Zuko? What happened?" He inquired.

Zuko rubbed his face, and reached for his shirt.

"I was dreaming, I guess." He pulled his shirt on and sheathed his swords.

Aang walked over and threw the canteen on Appas saddle.

"That must have been some dream; I've never seen you like that."

Zuko grabbed his own canteen and started filling it.

"Me neither."

Aang jumped up on Appas saddle.

"Let's go!" He said.

Zuko smiled at the ease that Aang jumped on Appa. That's what you get for air bending the currents around you. As for Zuko, he would just have to climb up.

As he pulled himself over the saddle he remarked.

"You seem more content with all this now."

Aang smiled, "I'll just be happy to see her face, whether or not it's a scowl, or a smile."

Zuko laughed, "Well let's hope it's a smile."

Aang hung on to Appas fur tightly. He tried many times to talk to Zuko, but Zuko would only say remark quietly and continue on with his thinking. He seemed in such deep thought; Aang gave up trying to talk. He looked ahead and noticed a city in the distance.

"Zuko! We're here!" He cheered.

Zuko grinned, "Ba Sing Se, I've missed this city."

They flew over the plains speedily as the approached the outer wall of the city. A few sentries pointed and waved as the great sky bison flew over head. A loud echoing chorus of screams and cheers erupted from below.

Zuko smirked, "Well, this is a nice welcoming."

Aang smiled, "Should I give them a show?"

Zuko shrugged, "Why not? Their practically begging for it."

Aang jumped off Appa and pulled out his glider. He began to weave and spin, a wave of fire following him. He couldn't help but do this; he was living off their vibe. He jumped back and fell on Appa.

"I spelled Ba Sing Se." He spat, out of breath.

"They love that." Zuko replied, looking down on the crowd.

He was right, as loud as the people were moments ago; they were ten times louder now.

Moments later they were down in the crowd, fighting off fans.

"Aang! Thank you for saving us!"

"Zuko, you are the BEST FIRE LORD EVER!"

"Can I ride on your Sky Buffalo?"

Suddenly a louder voice broke through the crowd.

"All right, All right, leave the poor men alone."

Zuko smiled as a familiar face broke through the crowd.

"Uncle!" He said and ran out to hug him.

"My boy." Iroh said as they embraced.

The crowd dispersed as the two reinqateed

Iroh smiled and looked at the two boys.

"Everyone is waiting for us at the tea shop."

"Is-"Aang asked.

"Katara is waiting for you, just like everyone else." Iroh said and slapped Aang on the back.

As they approached the tea shop, Aang was hurting with anticipation. He was nervous and scared, but he looked over to Zuko who gave him a reassuring smile. Aang opened the door, and his feelings just fell away as he saw her. She was sitting in the corner, smiling. Their eyes met, and they started walking toward one another. The crowd seemed invisible, and they were alone.

"I've missed you Aang." She said.

Aang took her hand, "I've missed you too Katara."

He moved in and they kissed. Aang hadn't felt so happy in a long time. Moments later, they just stared into each others eyes.

"I've missed you so much." Aang said.

Katara smiled and looked down at her feet.

Suddenly Aang felt a strong bump on his arm. He turned to see Toph glaring at him.

"We're here too Twinkle toes!" She said and frowned.

Aang looked around. Sokka had his arm around Suki and they were talking to Zuko and Iroh.

Aang smiled and hugged Toph, "I've missed you too, Toph."

Toph brushed him, "Yeah, yeah whatever."

She then smiled and punched him in the shoulder again, "I guess I missed you a little."

"Hey! What about me?" Yelled Sokka, his arms crossed.

Aang ran over and hugged Sokka,

"So how was the peace making mission?" Sokka remarked, patting Aang head.

Zuko frowned, "Terrible. It was a disaster."

Katara smiled, "Come on, Zuko. It couldn't have been that bad."

"It actually was," Aang muttered, "People were so hurt, and in pain. That clouded their judgment. Zuko was chased out of tones of earth kingdom villages."

Zuko grabbed his arm, "I still have bruises from the rocks they were chucking at me."

"Did you make it to Kyoshi Island?" Suki asked, concerned.

Aang nodded, "They were willing to listen. They were one of the few."

Suki smiled, "I knew they would."

Aang smiled as well, "So what have you guys been doing this whole time?"

Sokka smiled, "I have been working on my sword play with Master Piandao."

Zuko chuckled, "Still think you could take me in a fight?"

Sokka grinned, "Any time skinny!"

Everyone laughed, and the merriment continued.

The group continued on for several hours, reminiscing of old times, telling jokes and catching up on lost time. It was nearly morning before Iroh announced he was leaving.

"I am just a poor old man who needs his sleep, continue without me." He said as he reached for his hat.

Zuko walked over and bowed, "I will see you tomorrow uncle."

Iroh smiled and hugged Zuko, "You had better."

With that he left, and Zuko turned back to the crowd. Everyone around him seemed so happy and free, he was going to miss this when he went back to the palace.

The palace.

He remembered his dream, the figure standing at the edge of the wheat field. What did it say? Something like Yeem'say, or Teem'say, he couldn't remember. He rubbed his fingers against his forehead in frustration. This was just a dream. That's all.

"Zuko? Are you okay?" Asked Toph, staring at him from across the room.

"I thought you were supposed to be blind." He said and smiled.

Toph frowned, "I could sense your feet shifting uncomfortably, are you upset?"

Zuko, "Thanks for your concern Toph, but I'm fine."

"But-"

"I'm FINE!" Zuko retorted and stomped off.

Sokka came over and stood by Toph.

"What's his problem?"

Toph frowned, "I don't know."

They watched as Zuko slammed the door and stood outside to sulk.

Katara and Aang and Suki all came up to join the Conversation.

"He's been really weird since we started making our way back."

Katara lowered her head, "I'm worried about him. He has seemed so… Off."

Sokka yawned and put his arm around Suki, "I'm sure he's fine, just give him time to blow some steam."

Sokka raised his arms, "C'mon? Not one laugh? He's a fire bender people!"

Katara frowned, "Steam comes from water, Sokka."

Sokka crossed his arms, "Just like you too ruin a good joke."

Suki grabbed his hand, "I thought it was funny Sokka."

Sokka laughed and kissed her.

Zuko sat outside the door, and grimaced. He was obviously overreacting, he regretted snapping at Toph. He regretted a lot of things; let's just add that to list. He couldn't believe he was so worked up about a dream. It was just a dream! But it felt so real; he could feel the grass under his feet. He could feel the sun beating down on his neck. He just felt like he was a kid again, running around outside his palace. Maybe that's why it was so painful to relive his dream. Or maybe it was because the voices of the figure sounding just like his mother. That's it. That was definitely it. He had once asked his father where his mother was, shortly after they had won the war. Ozai just laughed and said good luck. No matter what Zuko did, no matter what he threatened, Ozai would just laugh. He lowered his head, maybe I'm going crazy. He thought.

As he said this he noticed a tile on the ground. He picked it up and stared at it. It had the strangest writing on it, and it felt warm. It was not much bigger then his hand, and felt smooth. As he held it, he noticed it was getting warmer, and heavier. He struggled as the weight and intensity of its warmth continued. He tried taking his hand off, but it felt like the tile was becoming a part of him. He couldn't shake it off. He tried to yell for help, but his voice wouldn't find its way out of his throat. The weight of the tile pulled him down to the ground, his arms and legs would no longer move. He felt tired, and after one final effort to get up, he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I suppose I need to do some explaining. The Tile is, in fact, a crossover event. But I simply can't list it as a crossover between The Last Airbender and another story, because as the story unfolds, there are simply to many characters and references to other stories to account for. If any one reads this, you will see what I mean later in the story. As for now, reviews are as always, VERY appreciated, whether it be negative or positive. -Michael_

_**Chapter 2**_

Unbeknownst to historians, there was a war that has been raging for hundreds of years. This a war that will never end. This is the war between the Assassins and the Templar. It started as the Order of Assassins protecting their land from the foreign intruders, and has turned into a blood rivalry. This war is done in secret, the casualties taken in this war are uncountable because ones identity as an Assassin or Templar are kept secret. But this secret war has killed many, and still rages.

Rome, 1507

Ezio Auditore da Firenze sat on a bench watching a wealthy fat man hassle a peasant. Ezio is an assassin, as was his father before him, and his fathers father. He was well aware that the man he was watching was a templar. He smirked, this was not a particular smart templar. The man was ordering hits on the Order right in front of a member. This man was signing his death warrant. The man he was talking to was a hired killer, in his earlier thirties perhaps, a bit on the skinny side. Ezio checked his hidden blade, the retractable knife attached to his wrist that all Assassins carry. This shouldn't be a problem at all, he foresaw no difficulty in killing this man. He was tempted to kill both men now, but he needed something from the fat man. Something that cannot be taken from a dead body: Information. Lately, Assassins had been killed in their beds, the symbol of the templar carved into their wrists. He needed to know who was responsible for releasing their names.

The fat man shook the hand of the killer and walked away. Ezio waited until the man had reentered his home, and walked to the door.

He knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Piped up a voice from behind the door.

"I have business." Replied Ezio.

"Busy day," Laughed the man as he opened up the door.

As the door opened, Ezio's whole plan faded. The man stood with an infant in his arms.

"What business have you?" Said the man, curious.

Ezio did not know what to do, he had a plan up until this moment.

"I-" He looked at the child, as it hung onto the neck of the man, " Never mind."

He turned and walked away, angry. There was no way he could take that child's father away, even though it might mean his own life. Ezio always struggled with the morality of being an Assassin. But he told himself he only assassinated people who deserve death. The man he was following now, deserved death. Ezio made his way through the poor district of Rome, noting the people in it. He loved this city, as corrupt as it may be. In many ways he felt responsible for it, responsible for the citizens. If they only knew who he was, what he does for them every day to keep them safe.

He shook his head, there was no point in thinking about that. The first rule of the brotherhood, stay hidden. He must keep his life hidden.

He made sure to always stay within 20 feet of the man, so if he made in quick turns, it wouldn't seem suspicious to follow. It also gave him enough room to see his every move. He walked past a couple of guards, definitely don't want to get their attention. He counted ten guards, all of them wielding deadly weapons. He would have to be even more discreet then he had planned, these guards were looking for any excuse to attack. He watched as his target entered the busy market. Ezio swore beneath his breath, a busy place like this would only complicate and change things. He would just have to deal with this. He sifted over his weapons, trying to find the perfect tool. He had his throwing knifes, strapped safely to his back. At his side he had his sword, brandished, but ready, and of course he had his hidden blade, strapped to his wrist, concealed. He realized that his hidden blade would be better, more secret. He pushed his way through the crowd, centering in on the man. He was so close he could see the sweat pouring down the mans back. If there were any time to do this, it would be now. The hidden blade stretched out beyond his wrist, thirsty for blood. Ezio concentrated, trying to find the spot on the mans back that would paralyze him, and then end him. He lunged forward and stabbed into the mans lower back. The man went out to scream but then Ezio grabbed his mouth. To avoid detection, Ezio dragged the man over to the bench and sat him down.

The man turned to Ezio, " Why?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

" You were ordering hits on Assassins, did you except no retribution?" Ezio Asked, cleaning his blade.

The man shook his head, " I do not regret this action, the Brotherhood has stepped beyond the fine line of this war."

Ezio smiled, " Perhaps we have, but its only because your kind has driven us to that point. You are just a minor casualty in your peoples plan. You will be forgotten."

The man shook his head, " I will not be forgotten, for they will remember me as the man who killed Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

Ezio looked down to see a knife in his stomach. He leapt back in pain as the hand pulled the knife out. The man smiled and then closed his eyes. Ezio lost his balance and fell onto the bench. He looked down on his wound, it was bad, but not fatal. He would need to get home and clean and dress it. He ripped a piece of the dead mans clothing and wrapped it around the wound. As he finished, he looked up to see a crowd of guards staring at him.

"What's going on here?" Asked the first Guard.

"This man attacked me, I was with his wife." Ezio lied, hoping they would believe.

The guard stared at the dead man, "Perhaps his anger is justified, not that it matters, he is dead."

Ezio nodded and held his stomach, " He stabbed before I retaliated and struck him."

The Guard walked over to the man and pulled out his purse, placing the coins in his own.

" You may go, though I suggest you think before stealing another mans wife."

The Guards all laughed, Ezio among them.

Ezio nodded and continued on his way. He was lucky he encountered such a young group of soldiers. The younger ones were always unaware of the things around them. They could have inspected the body and seen the mark of the Templar on the mans wrist. Only then by process of elimination could they see that Ezio was an Assassin. But their greed and youth got in the way, and Ezio lives to fight again.

Ezio took twice as long getting back to his home, fearing of opening his wound and making it worse then it was to begin with. He received strange looks from Guards and Citizens as he hobbled his way through the crowd. As soon as he reached his home, he pulled off his shirt to see the damage. It was a clean cut, it didn't rip as it was pulled out. It appeared to have bruise or possibly broken his rib cage, he couldn't tell. He swore at himself for allowing this to happen in the first place, he shouldn't have lowered his guard. He quickly bandaged his wound, cleaned the blood off his floor, and collapsed on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking.

"What's happening to me?" He asked.

First there was the man assigned to kill him, and he let him go. Secondly, he caught stabbed. Of course he used to taking heat during fights, but this was an assassination. He grabbed a jar of water that lay by his bed, and poured it over his scalp. He appeared to be getting a fever. He shook his head, sending drops of water to the floor.

This isn't right. He thought.

He stared out the window, staring at the beautiful city of Rome at night. The moon was a quarter full, and its rays reflected off the fountain below his home.

He got up, and decided to walk down to the pool. He opened his door, the night air felt good as the wind brushed past. Suddenly he was bumped into, he looked down, and saw a little girl no older then four. She stared up at him, tears in her eyes.

" Are you alright?" He asked, staring down at the girl.

The girl held on to his leg and shook her head.

Ezio picked her up, " Lets see if we can find your parents."

She smiled, " Their asleep!" She said enthusiastically.

Ezio laughed, " What are you doing out here then?"

She pointed at the fountain, "My Necklace is in their, I dropped it."

Ezio put her down,

" Why haven't you got it?" He asked with a grin.

She smiled a toothless grin, " I don't want to get wet. That's why I was crying."

Ezio laughed, "What is your name?"

"Carla!"

Ezio walked over to the fountain, "Carla? That's a pretty name."

She ran over to see what he was doing, " Its my mothers."

Ezio noticed the necklace in the middle of the fountain, shining off the moonlight.

He turned to Carla, " How did you ever get it there?"

Carla smiled but said nothing.

Ezio stepped into the fountain, the water reaching the tops of his boots.

"Don't let it eat you!" Carla called, chasing after a bug.

"I don't think your necklace could swallow me if it tried." Ezio replied reaching for the necklace.

Carla ran over, " No! The fountain! It ate the moon!"

Ezio smiled as he saw the reflection of the moon in the water.

"Perhaps dear Carla, but I think I can handle it." He ran out and tossed the necklace to Carla. She squealed with joy, and ran away, back to her sleeping parents.

"Your welcome." Ezio said, way beyond her hearing range.

"I suppose your used to your works being unrewarded, Ezio."

Ezio turned around to see a woman sitting by the pool.

"Christina?" He asked.

Christiania sat at the edge of the pool, her figure shaded by the moonlight.

"Its been years Ezio." She said, with a coy grin.

" You know why this must be Christina." Ezio said.

Christina laughed and stood up, " Don't pretend that you left to protect me Ezio, I know you better then that."

Ezio shook his head, "No. You don't."

Christina walked closer, " Yes, I do. You are Ezio Auditore da Firenze, you kill people. You have killed so many people, you have learned to forget them easily, even those still living."

Ezio grabbed her arm angrily, "Hold your tongue."

She stared him down, "No. You will listen to what I have to say Ezio!"

He let go of her arm.

" You are nothing Ezio. Nothing without that knife on your wrist. You walk around pretending to be one of us, but you are not. You have become inhuman, Ezio. If you had to, you would kill me without a thought." She said

"That's not true." Ezio replied.

She laughed, a cold laugh, " Is it not? You live a life of lies, how is it I know that you aren't lying now?"

"You said you knew, can't you tell?" Ezio asked.

She looked at him, " I no longer want to try."

They were both quite. She handed him an piece of paper.

"This will explain everything." She said.

As Ezio reached for it he saw something in her face. Sadness, remorse, he couldn't tell.

He took it, nodded at her, " Goodbye Christina."

Christina turned around and walked away without saying another word.

Ezio opened up the paper and saw a strange Tile. It had strange writing on it and it was smooth to the touch. He wondered what this might mean, what she meant by this will explain everything. Suddenly his body fell limp, and he collapsed into the fountain. He felt like something was trying to drag him into the ground, pulling his head underwater. He looked up to see Carla watching from a distance.

" Its eating you!" She screamed.

After that, it went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto! Set AFTER Episode 80

Naruto Uzumaki sat at the edge of town, watching the sun set over the rock formation. He had stared at this rock formation his whole life, but it was different now. The formation held the faces of the four Hokage, leaders if the Village of the Hidden Leaf, Narutos home. It was different this time, there was a large crack acrost the third Hokages face, fitting it should be the day he dies. All his life, Naruto dreamed of being the fifth Hokage, now, there are no Hokage left. The third Hokage had given his life to protect the village, and his prodigy, the fourth Hokage had as well, years before. This sacrifice had effected Naruto… personally. It happened 13 years ago, the day that Naruto was born. Attacking the village, was a terrible demon, the Nine Tailed Fox. No matter what the ninja warriors did, nothing would stop this terrible demon. But the fourth Hokage, just a young man, preformed a secret Jutsu, and was able to bind the spirit to a human body. He wanted it to be him, but this Jutsu would kill whomever used it. So, the spirit was bound to an infant child, whose soul was innocent, after having been born nearly minutes before. This was Naruto.

Naruto stood facing the rocks, tears coming down his face. He knew what suffering was, he knew what it was like to be alone. His whole life, he had grown up without parents. Everyone around him treated him like he was weird… a freak. Nobody would even look at him. This made him sad, which in turn, made him angry. But he didn't know who he was even angry at, them, or himself. One thing he knew, was that he deserved their respect, and he was going to fight to earn it. So he trained to become Shinobi, ninja warrior for the village. His studies were hard, and there was no one to help him along. Everything he did, he did alone. This made him strong, but embittered. For hour after hour, he would train, until he collapsed. But he would just get up, and do it again. No matter how hard he trained, nobody would know. Nobody would care. Or at least that's what he thought, until he was placed on a squad with two unlikely people. A young girl his age, named Sakura Haruno, whose mind as sharp as her blade, and the young man she was deeply in love with, Sasuke Uchiha, Narutos Rival. Sasuke came from the Leaf Village tribe, the Uchiha. Sasuke when he was a young child, witnessed the murder of his entire clan, by the hands of his brother. Sasuke was the only one that was allowed to live, it burned him inside. Naruto and Sasuke became rivals, even as they were team members. Naruto was a spunky, hyper active kid, and Sasuke was the top of the class, considered the most dangerous and powerful ninja of his age. Naruto couldn't compete. But he would never admit to that. The three were an odd group, but they became close as they trained together. Sakura, whose undying love for Sasuke was never returned, but she would still die for him. Naruto, whose shear will power and determination was able to pull him through fights he was out matched, he would never give up. And Sasuke, the quite genius, with the dangerous past. All of them were trained by Kakashi Sensei. Naruto felt close to these people, some thing he had never felt before. At last, he had a family, and his mission was still clear. He would become the next Hokage, and then every one would start treating him like he was somebody, not just a freak. But, as fate would have it, things would change. The Village of the Hidden Leaves was attacked, and many Shinobi were killed. Naruto had fought bravely, as well as his friends, but they couldn't protect the third Hokage. He was an old man, but had managed to defeat the attacker, but died in the process. Now there were no more Hokage. Narutos dream would be over, left among the bodies of the Shinobi, and the fragments of the village.

"WHY?" Naruto screamed to the sky, and fell to his knees. He pointed to the third Hokages face on the mountain.

"You told me to never give up! You told me to believe in my dream! Why did you have to die, old man?" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He put his head in his hands, " I have this demon in me, but for what? The village was destroyed, the fourth Hokages sacrifice was for nothing!"

Suddenly, he felt hands on his shoulders, he looked up to see Sakuras smiling face. She hugged him.

"Its alright Naruto. You did everything you could." She said, smiling.

Naruto smiled and wiped away his tears.

"I had dust in my eyes!" He said standing up.

" You just go with that, loser." Said a smiling Sasuke from behind Sakura.

Naruto smiled, " It was! Believe it!"

Sasuke laughed, " C'mon Naruto, lets go get some Ramen"

Naruto smiled and followed his friends. With all the pain and sacrifice throughout his life, it was all worth it. He knew he had suffered, but now, it was just the past, as long as he was with these people, he couldn't be happier.

The Shinobi are a class of ninja that belongs to each village. There is levels of ninja, there is Genin, which is the students, I.E, Naruto and gang, and then there is Chuunin, the next level, after that, is the elite Ninja, Jounin, who are nearly masters. Of course after that is the Hokage, leaders of each individual country. The Shinobi use a mystical art called Jutsu, which is when through hand signs, the human body can use their inner Chakra, and conjure up a series of things. Some Shinobi have a unique talent all to their own, but an example would be Narutos Shadow Clone Jutsu. With the proper hand signs and the appropriate Chakra, Naruto can clone him self, into nearly endless amounts, depending on his Chakra balance. These clones fight individually, but still think as one. It is a very advanced technique, most are surprised Naruto can do it, but he barely manage his simple studies. The truth is, when in danger, Naruto can use the Chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox, that rests in his body. When this happens, Naruto could very well be the most dangerous Ninja in the world, even if he doesn't know it himself.

Naruto sat on the roof of his home with Sakura and Sasuke. They all sat watching the stars, not saying anything.

"Mind if I joined you?" Asked a voice from the darkness.

Naruto jumped up smiling, " Kakashi Sensei!"

Sasuke didn't move his head, " You can be a real pain you know that Naruto? I was getting used to the silence."

Kakashi laughed, " I suppose that was partly my fault. I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, but said nothing.

Sakura sat up, " Where were you Kakashi?" She asked.

Kakashi nodded, " Looking for survivors, fighting off any enemy soldiers left."

Sasuke now sat up, " What? If I had known….."

Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke shoulder, " You need your rest Sasuke, you fought well. You all fought well."

Naruto smiled a big goofy grin, " Good enough to become Chuunin?"

Kakashi smiled, " Well, you and Sasuke didn't get your chance to finish your exams, but, from what I saw, probably yes."

Sakura lowered her head, " What about me, Sensei?"

Kakashi smiled again, " Well, you didn't pass the preliminary rounds, but I see great promise in you. You all are so different from one another, Sakura, you are the most caring, and your Chakra balance is fantastic, Sasuke, we are all aware of your talents, and your promise, and you Naruto"

Naruto smiled.

" You" Continued Kakashi, " Never know when to give up!"

Naruto frowned, " Is that supposed to be a compliment, huh?"

Sasuke punched him, " Of course it is, you idiot!"

Naruto frowned, " How so?"

Kakashi laughed, " Naruto, you have the most fighting spirit I have seen in my whole life, you could be beaten to a pulp, your chakra depleted, your tools gone, and you would run at your enemy with the same tenacity since the beginning."

Naruto jumped up, " Believe it!"

Kakashi nodded, " Shouldn't you all be in bed? The rest of the Chuunin are meeting tomorrow at the coliseum."

Naruto smiled, " Yeah! All you guys get off my roof, or else!"

They all laughed, and went on their way, in anticipation for the next day.

Naruto quickly woke up, brushed his teeth, and was on the road before most had taken a sip of their breakfast. He strutted down the streets, as proud as he had been in his life. As he walked, he saw people cleaning, and repairing their shops, they would stop and wave at him, some would even congratulate him on the fight. He would just smile and wave, but in reality, he wanted to tell the stories to everyone he passed. He starting getting closer to the coliseum, and the anticipation grew. He wondered why the students themselves would call a meeting. As he stepped into the coliseum, his heart sank. All those students he knew, he was now looking at the remnants of them. He counted, including himself and his group, there were just 12 of them. Sakura ran up to him, followed by Sasuke, who slowly crept up with his hands in his pocket.

"They really slimmed us kids down." Noted Sasuke.

Naruto grinned, " Kids? You realize most of us are over 14 right?"

Sasuke shook his head, " I didn't mean we were kids by age, but by experience. We were pretty much useless in the battle"

Naruto growled, " Speak for your self, Sasuke, I rocked that battle!"

Sakura got in between them, " C'mon guys! Lets just relax."

She smiled, " You remember that guy with the cards on all of us? How it said our strengths, about us and everything?"

Naruto nodded, " He's the one that betrayed us."

Sasuke frowned, " What are you getting at Sakura?"

Sakura blushed, "I'll tell you! I suspect that they all want a rematch, we never did our final exam, and they want it now. I was able to take that same method, and recreate the cards. I think we need to study up."

Sasuke nodded, " Good work, Sakura."

Naruto frowned, " But we know all these people, your just going to be telling me stuff I already know!"

Sakura shrugged, " It wouldn't hurt for a refresher."

She pulls out the first card. On its, was a young mans face, he had short black hair, and long bushy eyebrows.

"Bushy Brows!" Said Naruto

Sakura rolled her eyes, " His name is Rock Lee. He Trained under Guy Sensei. He is a master of Tai Jutsu, which is the method that uses the human strength to its full degree. Only person I know that is faster then he is Sasuke. Both of them are faster then the human body should be."

Sasuke shrugged, " I thought he was injured?"

Sakura looked over at Rock Lee in the crowd, he had a cast on his right arm and leg.

Sakura frowned, "Right. Lets just forget him then."

Naruto laughed, "I know you want to! We forget to say he's madly in love with you!"

Sakura frowned, " I aught to slap you Naruto!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, " Lets keep this going."

She pulled out the card, on it was another young man, he had long black hair, and intense bright blue eyes.

"Neji Hyuga."

Naruto crossed his arms, " I remember him, he is one tough fighter."

Sakura nodded, "He uses a strong Jutsu that allows him to see the Chakra points on a body. Chakra comes out of the body at several points, invisible to the naked eye, but Neji, he can see it, and attack it. Within seconds, he would have blocked your chakra, nearly killing you. Not to mention, he is known to be ruthless."

Sakura pulled out another card.

It is of a girl, with short black hair, and had the same bright blue eyes.

"Hinata Hyuga"

Naruto nodded, " This is one cool girl! The way she stood up to Neji in that one fight!"

Sakura shook her head, " Not to mention that they are cousins. She has the same technique as Neji, but is less powerful. She is quite shy, if I remember right."

Naruto nodded, " You got that right, like a little mouse."

Sakura pulled out another card, It had a man in a fur coat with a dog on his head

"Kiba Inuzuka"

" His family raises dogs. His dog, Akamaru, can speak to Kiba. Together they make quite the team, they have a horrible Jutsu, that releases the inner beast in both of them, which is so dangerous, that it could kill everyone involved."

Naruto crossed his arms, " Plus he's a total jerk"

"Next" Mumbled Sasuke.

She pulled out a card, it had a young man wearing sunglasses and a strange jacket.

"Shino Aburame"

Sasuke shuttered, " This guy gives even me the creeps."

Sakura continued, " His family has a legend, that a man with the ability to control the insects of the ground, will rule their village. He will use his body as a hive, letting the insects fester inside. Shino, is that man. The insects live inside him, and in return, he can control them, and use them against his enemies."

She pulled out another card, it was of a larger boy,

"Choji Akimichi"

Sasuke laughed, " This guy is a joke."

Sakura shrugged, " Perhaps your right, this guy hasn't been doing much but eating, I don't know how he became a Genin."

" Next is"

It was an bored looking young man.

"Shikamaru Nara"

Naruto laughed, " This is the laziest guy I have ever met, he doesn't put any effort into anything!"

Sakura smiled, " That's true. But here's something I didn't even know, he is a genius! He ranked over a 200 on his IQ test. I have seen him strategize, he never looses a game, or a battle, his is a brilliant thinker. Not to mention his Jutsu is impressive, if you step in his shadow, or any shadow he is in, he can control your body, perfect for his type of game. Not sure how much that is worth if he's to lazy to fight."

"Next is"

" Stupid pig face"

Naruto frowned, " You mean Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura frowned, " Same thing."

Sakura sighed, " Well, she is pretty stupid, but she is my rival. Her Jutsu is mind transfer, she can enter ones mind, and control what they do, but its risky and stupid."

Sakura sighed, and frowned.

_I guess it has nothing to do with the fact your both in love with me, does it? _Thought Sasuke.

"Next"

"Tenten"

"Tenten isn't altogether that powerful, but she is close to Neji, and there for makes a powerful enemy, she is said to be able to doge all Shurikan, but I doubt that."

"And of course there's me, Sakura."

"But you guys don't want to hear about me!"

" And you Naruto"

" Your such a goof ball!"

"Sasuke! With your power Sharingan, you can copy others Jutsu! You are just so cool!"

Sasuke frowned, " Are you done now?"

Sakura got up and smiled, " All done!"

Naruto jumped up and stretched, " Fine! Lets go see the others already!"

Naruto jumped down to the middle of the arena and was met by Shikamaru and Choji.

Choji was stuffing his face full of chips and Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets, and looked very bored.

"What's going on here guys?" Asked Naruto

Choji shrugged, " Beats me, Neji called all this."

Shikamaru sighed, " This is such a drag."

"NARUTO!" Yelled a friendly voice in the crowd. Out emerged Rock Lee, on crutches, limping toward Naruto.

"Bushy Brows!" Laughed Naruto

" How have you been my friend?" Asked Rock Lee.

Naruto smiled, and put his hands behind his head, " Feeling pretty good, brows, pretty good."

Something touched his back.

"H-hi Naruto." Spoke the small voice of Hinata.

Naruto smiled, " You got to speak up, sister! I can barely hear you!"

Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Hey what's this all about?" He asked.

Hinata blushed and walked away.

Naruto rubbed his head, "Weird."

Suddenly Neji spoke up.

" Are you all wondering what you are doing here?" He asked.

"YEAH! How about you start talking, shrimp!" Yelled Kiba, his dog Akamaru barked in agreement.

Neji glared at Kiba, " You better shut your mouth, dog breath."

Kiba laughed and said nothing.

Ino glared at Sakura who was standing close Sasuke.

" Just tell us Neji, so I can go home!"

Neji nodded, " Simply, I think that we ought to continue the Chuunin exam.. now."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, " Sounds like a lot of work, how exactly?"

Neji smiled, " Who do you want to fight?"

Shikamaru shrugged, and stared off into the clouds.

Tenten smiled, " I'll fight Shikamaru."

Shikamaru glanced her ways causally, " You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Sasuke spoke, " By the way, NEJI, what gives you the right to call us over here? You're a Genin like the rest of us."

Naruto noticed that Shino kept silent.

_Bug freak. _Naruto thought.

" I can not fight, I will just watch from the sides." Said Rock Lee, a trace of sadness in his voice.

Neji shrugged, " Its all the same to me whether you fight or not."

Kiba laughed, " Personally, I'd like to see that broken guy fight, stumbling over himself and everything!"

" Hey watch it, Kiba!" Yelled Naruto.

As soon as it began, the crowd began to yell and carry on. Kiba and Naruto, inches away from a fight. Ino had snuck up behind Sasuke, and leaned up against him, when he walked away, Sakura and Ino got into a heated debate about _why._ They rest of them continued on with their own fights, keeping it verbal, and loud.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, " What a drag."

All of a sudden, Shino spoke, "Quite everyone! Someone approaches."

Kiba frowned, " You hear something Shino?"

Shino shook his head, " My messenger beetle says someone is coming. Someone, different."

As they all turned and stared, and single man carrying a nap sack in his right hand stared at them. In a second, with blinding speed, he was among them.

"Hello." He said, smiling.

He was a skinny man, his nose curved, but other then that, he seemed pretty normal to Naruto.

"Who are you?" Asked Sasuke, cautious.

" My name is irrelevant. What is yours?"

" Sasuke, what's in the bag?" He asked, staring.

The man laughed, " Right to the point eh? It's a gift, for you."

Sasuke pulled out his knife, " I really doubt that."

The man put his hands in the air, " Keep it! I'll just be on my way."

With that the man disappeared, leaving behind the bag.

They all gathered around it.

"What is it?" Asked Ino

Sasuke shook his head, " Its best we leave it."

However, Naruto heard nothing of this, and rushed forward. He opened the bag, and in it was a tile. He picked it up and showed it to the crowd. Suddenly, his hand felt like it was on fire. He fell to the ground, and blacked out.


End file.
